Distance
by Snow Lavender
Summary: Meskipun jarak kita dekat, tapi terasa sangat jauh. Karena orang yang akan menjauhkan kita kah? Long-One-Shot


**Distance**

**-Jarak bukan hanya berbentuk meter, namun juga berbentuk harkat-**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha and Crypton**

**Warning : (miss) typo(s), EYD berantakan, perasaannya mungkin kurang dapet, juga kesalahan lainnya yang bener bener numpuk!**

**.**

_**Kita bagaikan Bumi dan Langit. Tidak mungkin bersatu, meski kita ingin...**_

**.**

Remaja berumur empat belas tahun itu menatap orang yang tengah membaca buku diperpustakaan yang sepi ini. Mungkin bisa dikatakan remaja ini jatuh cinta pada orang itu.

"H-Hai!" sapa Rin seramah mungkin.

Laki laki berkaca mata tanpa frame itu menoleh "Ya? Ada apa ya Nona?"

Rin menelan ludah dengan susah payah "A-Aku hanya ingin menyapa. Tidak boleh ya?"

Laki laki itu tersenyum "Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja jarang sekali anda menyapa seseorang. Saya sering memperhatikan anda, anda selalu saja bersikap tidak peduli dengan orang lain."

Rin menelan ludah lagi. Laki laki tampan ini memperhatikannya? Astaga...

"A-Aku boleh duduk disampingmu?" tanya Rin ragu. Laki laki itu memperlihatkan senyum ramahnya lagi dan mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu bukan anak 1-A kan?"

Laki laki itu tampak terdiam sebentar lalu menggeleng perlahan "Tidak. Aku bukan anak kelas 1-A. Tapi jangan pernah tanyakan tentangku pada siapapun. Aku terlalu pendiam."

Rin mengangguk "Ya... Baiklah. Oh ya, namaku Kagine Rin. Namamu..."

"Kagamine Len,"

Rin tersenyum "Namamu indah sekali. Tapi benar kan kamu bukan anak kelas 1-A? Aku bisa mati kalau ada yang tau mengobrol dengan anak kelas 1-A,"

Len tersenyum "Benar. Aku bukan anak 1-A. Aku juga tidak akan berani mengobrol dengan mereka. Jarak kita terlalu jauh ya..."

Aku mengangguk "Bahkan teman satu mejaku pun, tidak bisa masuk kelas 1-A. Padahal ayahnya adalah pengusaha yang sukses!"

"Kudengar, yang bisa masuk kelas itu hanya anak dari 20 orang terkaya di Jepang, juga anak bangsawan. Selepas dari itu kau masuk kelas biasa!"

Rin menghela nafas "Kenapa harus ada perbedaan semacam itu ya?"

Len mengangguk "Aku tidak setuju dengan peraturan kalau anak regular yang berbicara dengan anak 1-A akan keluarkan dari sekolah,"

Rin menoleh "Ya, kau benar!"

.

.

Rin berlari kecil ke arah taman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang sangat jarang dikunjungi oleh anak anak akademi karena disaat istirahat seperti ini, mereka biasanya lebih memilih memakan makan siangnya dikelas, kantin atau halaman depan.

"Rin! Kemarilah!" teriak seorang laki laki yang mengenakan jaket berwarna kuning dengan beberapa _orange line_

Rin mengembangkan senyumannya. Sungguh dia tidak menyesal telah menyapa orang yang selama ini ia perhatikan dalam diam. Cara dia tersenyum, mengambil buku, duduk, berjalan dan memakai kacamatanya saat hendak membaca, Rin benar benar menyukai semua itu. Cinta pada pandang pertama? Tentu saja tidak. Rin sudah memperhatikannya sejak lama.

"Aku membuatkanmu bento, mungkin tidak terlalu enak. Tapi... kuharap kau suka!" Rin mengembangkan senyuman hangatnya.

Len mengangguk "Tentu saja aku akan suka masakanmu."

Rin terkekeh mendengarnya "Kenapa harus ditempat sepi seperti ini?"

Len yang telah membuka kotak bento itu menoleh "Aku tidak suka keramaian. Itulah alasanku kenapa sering menghabiskan waktu di Perpustakaan."

Rin mengangguk "Maaf ya kalau tidak enak. Aku juga belum terlalu ahli soal memasak,"

Len menggeleng "Ini masakan terenak yang pernah kumakan. Kau harus membuatkanku lagi besok! Harus!"

Rin tersenyum "Baiklah kalau begitu,"

"Oh ya Rin, sore ini aku akan pergi ke pusat wahana permainan dengan adikku. Aku tidak begitu tau bagaimana harus bersikap karena adikku itu perempuan, kamu mau ikut?"

Rin menghentikan acara makannya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak pergi ke PWP. Terakhir kali adalah di hari ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas. Ini juga terasa aneh...

"Ehm... baiklah,"

Len tersenyum "Terima kasih."

Rin tersenyum kecut. Sebenarnya ia tidak tau ingin pergi atau tidak. Disatu sisi, ia sangat menyukai PWP. Tapi kenangan indah bersama Ibunya yang meninggal beberapa hari setelah ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas pasti akan menghantuinya. Dia memang tidak bisa menghapus segala kenangan itu. Tidak bisa dan tidak akan.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam tiga sore,"

"Uhuk!" tiba tiba saja Rin tersedak. Menjemput?

"B-Bagaimana kalau aku ke sekolah saja? Rumahku cukup dekat dengan sekolah ini. Lagipula kamu kan belum tau rumahku,"

Len tampak berfikir "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menjemputmu di sekolah jam tiga sore, oke? Tapi memakai motor ya?"

Rin tersenyum "Tentu saja."

"Melihatmu aku jadi ingat seseorang."

Rin menoleh "Siapa itu?"

"Kalian berdua sangat sangat mirip. Amat sangat. Dia... satu satunya orang yang paling kusayangi dan posisinya tetap akan menjadi salah satu nomor teratas dihatiku selamanya."

"S-Selamanya?"

Len menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya "Ya. Selamanya. Tidak akan ada yang pernah menggantikannya. Dia... perempuan yang sangat cantik dan selalu dapat membuatku merasa nyaman. Saat dia memelukku, rasanya hangat sekali..."

"D-Dia bersekolah dimana saat ini?" tanya Rin takut. Hatinya terasa terpotong saat ini.

"Dia... sudah meninggal,"

Dan penjelasan Len benar benar membuat Rin kaget.

"Seandainya dia masih hidup, aku ingin sekali mempertemukan kalian berdua. Kalian pasti akan akrab dan menjadi teman."

Rin tersenyum getir "Begitu ya... S-Siapa nama orang itu?"

Len tersenyum "Lenka."

"N-Nama yang indah,"

"Ya. Nama terindah yang pernah ada. Selalu terindah di hatiku, setelah nama Ibuku. Selamanya."

.

.

Rin menatap jalanan aspal di hadapannya. Kenapa sore ini begitu sepi? Tidak biasanya. Hari ini, dia memakai jeans hitam panjang, _blues_ biru muda sebatas paha dan cardigan. Terlihat cukup cantik.

Tin Tin...

Rin menoleh dan segera berdiri lalu tersenyum "Sore Len," sapa Rin ramah. Len tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan adiknya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Rui Kagamine."

Rin terkekeh mendengarnya. Anak sekecil ini dingin sekali! Aduh... pasti akan lucu saat melihatnya tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa!

"Suaramu indah Rui." Puji Rin dan naik ke motor Len.

Len segera menancap gas menuju PWP.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahun Rui,"

Rin tergelak "Astaga... Aku tidak tau. Maaf ya Rui. Hem... gimana kalau permohonannya, semoga Rui jadi anak yang lebih ceria?"

Rui membelalakkan matanya. Lebih ceria? Mungkin tidak bisa. Semenjak _seseorang_ itu pergi, gadis kecil itu tidak bisa lagi mencintai dan merasakan dicintai. Terkecuali oleh keluarganya.

"Sebagai ucapan selamat, nanti kakak akan mengajak Rui ke komedi putar ya. Lagipula, kakak sudah lama tidak kesana,"

Rui mengembangkan sedikit senyumannya. Kenapa ada gadis yang begitu keras kepala dengan terus menerus mengajak Rui bicara. Padahal Rui jelas jelas tidak menganggapnya.

.

.

"Wah... Sudah lama sekali tidak ke tempat ini," Rin mengambil nafas panjang. Membuat Len menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Rin yang imut itu.

"Kak, bisakah kita naik bianglala dulu?"

Rin menoleh "Wah... pasti menyenangkan. Tentu saja kakak bisa! Kakak ikut kan untuk menemani Rui." Rin memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Membuat Rui semakin mengangap kalau Rin adalah sosok kakak yang sangat menyenangkan dan sayang pada adiknya.

"Rin dewasa sekali... Aku..." Len menghentikan pikirannya saat Rui menarik tangannya.

Tidak seberapa lama, mereka sudah berada di dalam bianglala. Wahana permainan berbentuk lingkaran itu terus naik dan naik. Membuat pemandangannya terlihat sangat indah.

"Rui suka?"

Rui mengangguk "Makasih ya Kakak."

Rin mengangguk "Tidak masalah. Wah... lihat! Komedi putarnya terlihat kecil sekali dari sini. Wah... menyenangkan sekali!"

"Rin, kau sepertinya senang sekali ya," Len sedikit terkekeh mengatakannya.

Rin mengembungkan kedua pipinya "Kelihatan _childish_ ya?"

Len menggeleng "Tidak kok. Hanya lebih imut saja. Oh ya, terima kasih banyak ya sudah mau menemani Rui ke PWP. Biasanya dia akan bersikap dingin pada siapapun yang bukan keluarganya. Tapi denganmu sepertinya dia langsung nyaman,"

"Hehe... Kebetulan kok!"

"Kak Rin duduk sini dong!" pinta Rui. Rin memang duduk bersebrangan dengan Len dan Rui. Rin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Saat ini, posisinya, Rui ada ditengah, di apit oleh Rin dan Len.

"Kepalaku gatal!" ujar Rui sedikit berteriak. Membuat Len dan Rin spontan menoleh kesamping.

"Astaga!" Rin merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat mata indah milik Len itu menatapnya lekat. Seolah mata itu memaksanya untuk pingsan ditempat saat itu juga.

"A-Ah!" Len langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Sementara Rin langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Rui?

Dia hanya menjerit penuh suka cita dalam hati karena rencana liciknya berhasil dengan sangat sempurna tanpa lecet sedikit pun!

"S-Sudah mau turun. A-Ayo!" ajak Len sambil masih terus mengenggam tangan Rui. Rin hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kak Rin mau naik komedi putar kan? Ayo kak!" Rui langsung menarik tangan Rin menuju komedia putar yang memang terlihat sangat menyenangkan.

"W-Wah... I-Iya Rui..."

Len yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana "Sudah lama Rui tidak tertawa seperti ini,"

"Kak Len! Ayo!" teriak Rui. Len hanya menggerakkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan kata 'ya'

"Tiket komedi putarnya tiga ya," pinta Rin dengan sebuah senyuman. Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk dan memberikan tiga buah kertas untuk Rin. Setelahnya, Rin memberikan sejumlah uang yang langsung diterima pria itu.

"Len! Lama deh!" kesal Rin. Jujur saja, ini permainan kesukaannya di PWP!

"Iya Nona-Nona..." Len berjalan mendekat ke arah Rin dan Rui yang sudah menunggu dengan tampang kusut.

"Wah... Kalian berkomplot ya?" canda Len. Rui mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan berjalan kesal sambil menghentak hentakkan kakinya ke tanah menuju komedi putar itu.

"Lama!" kesal Rin dan langsung menarik tangan Len. Sejenak, Len terpaku. Tangan Rin begitu hangat dan nyaman. Entah kenapa dia merasa aneh.

"Ini tiket untuk tiga orang!" Rin melemparkan tiga tiketnya pada penjaga pagar dan terus menarik tangan Len tanpa ada kata pelan.

"Kakak! Rui mau kuda emas itu!" tunjuk Rui pada sebuah kuda berwarna keemasan yang sudah di duduki oleh seseorang. Rin tersenyum dan mendekati anak seumuran Rui yang memang sudah mendudukinya.

"Dik, boleh pindah?" tanya Rin dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sinis.

"Maaf ya, tapi adik kakak mau duduk disini. Hari ini ulang tahunnya. Lagipula, kami jarang ke PWP. Boleh ya?" pinta Rin lembut. Adik sinis itu semakin menyiniskan tatapan matanya.

"Dua syarat!"

Rin mengangguk "Apa? Kakak kabulin kok,"

"Satu, dia..." anak itu menunjuk Rui "Harus duduk bersamaku disini!"

Rin meneguk ludahnya paksa "O-Oke. Lalu?" tanyanya hati hati. Jangan sampai dia juga disuruh duduk di satu kuda. Pegel dong!

"Kalian berdua..." kini dia menunjuk Rin dan Len secara bergantian "Duduk disana berdua!" adik itu menunjuk ke arah kuda putih yang ada di belakang kuda emas itu. Rin hanya menatap Len dan Rui secara bergantian lalu menghampiri mereka

"Kenapa?" tanya Len mendekat saat melihat raut wajahku. Aku membisikkan syarat adik itu ditelinga Len. Len hanya menghela nafas berat dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah,"

Setelahnya, Len mengendong Rui dan mendudukkannya di depan adik yang juga berambut hitam itu. Imut tapi otak pervert!

Setelahnya, Rin dan Len saling memandang satu sama lain. Sebelum akhirnya keduanya sama sama memalingkan wajah.

"K-Kau didepan saja,"

Rin mengangguk dan langsung duduk di kuda yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Rin merasakan sesuatu di punggungnya. Dada Len, kah?

Rin menoleh dan ternyata benar. Astaga... dekat sekali...

Setelah beberapa menit, komedi putar berhenti berputar. Rin, Len dan Rui bermaksud pergi ke wahana lain. Tapi sepertinya, Rui masih sedikit berbincang dengan bocah cilik berambut hitam itu.

"Makasih ya Rei," ujarnya dengan nada berbisik.

Bocah sinis itu mengangguk lalu mengembangkan senyumannya "Apakah aktingku tadi sebagus itu?"

Rui mengangguk "Iya! Rei yang terhebat!"

Rei tersenyum "Semoga rencanamu itu berjalan lancar ya Rui. Oh ya, kamu juga masih hutang satu kencan sama aku!"

Rui mengangguk semangat "Iya! Aku pasti akan kencan sama Rei!"

Sekitar satu jam setelahnya, Len mengantar Rin kembali ke sekolah, sebenarnya Len sudah memaksa ingin mengantar. Tapi Rin mengancam akan melompat dari motor kalau Len tidak memberhentikan motornya di depan sekolah. Rin membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih,"

"Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terima kasih. Semenjak beberapa tahun lalu, Rui tidak pernah sesenang ini sebelumnya," sanggah Len. Rin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kakak Rin harus jadi Kakak Rui!"

"Eh?" Rin dan Len menoleh kaget pada Rui yang duduk di depan sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Tapi kan Rui bisa anggap Kak Rin sebagai Kakak Rui sendiri," Rin mendekat dan mengelus rambut lembut Rui.

Rui menggeleng cepat "Harus sah! Oh ya, kalau tidak salah, Tante Luka bukan Tante Rui. Tapi karena menikah dengan Paman Gakupo, Tante Luka menjadi Tante Rui. Berarti, kalau Kak Rin menikah dengan Kak Len..."

"E-Eh? Langit sudah sore. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pulang Len? Besok kita ada ulangan kan?"

Len mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Rin dan langsung menancap gas motornya. Rin menghela nafas. Astaga... pikiran anak zaman sekarang.

.

.

Rin masuk ke sebuah rumah besar yang mewah dan megah. Ya. Ini adalah rumahnya. Sebenarnya, jika bukan karena dia yang memaksa untuk tidak masuk ke kelas 1-A, dia mungkin akan menjadi salah satu yang terkaya disana. Dia mempunyai darah yang asli darah biru. Kedua orang tuanya adalah bangsawan kelas atas, bahkan mungkin, jika ayahnya tidak menolak, Rin adalah anak dari Perdana Menteri saat ini.

"Aku pulang,"

Rin membuka pintu rumahnya, para pelayan telah membungkuk memberi hormat. Tanpa menghiraukan apapun, Rin langsung melemparkan sepatunya ke sembarang arah dan masuk tampa senyum sedikit pun.

"Rin..."

Rin menghentikan kakinya yang baru saja akan menaiki tangga. Ia berbalik dan menatap Ibunya yang sedang berdiri dengan seutas senyuman.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin dingin dengan Ibu 'tiri' nya itu.

"Kamu ingat hari ini hari apa, kan?"

Rin memutar otak. Hari ini?

"Rabu kan? Memangnya ada yang spesial dari hari ini? Kupikir tidak!"

"Ikuti Ibu," pinta wanita paruh baya itu. Rin hanya menurut dan mengikuti Ibunya yang berjalan dihadapannya. Rin memang terbiasa seperti ini. Bersikap seperti dua orang yang berbeda. Jika dia berada di lingkungan teman temannya, dia akan melepaskan semua kegelisahan hatinya. Dia akan bersikap seperti dirinya. Namun kalau di rumah, dia lebih nyaman seperti ini. Menjadi sosok dingin untuk menutupi rasa kesepiannya.

Rin berhenti di ruang keluarga saat menatap seseorang yang duduk di sofa utama. Rambutnya berwarna putih keperakan.

"Aku tidak ingin. Sudah kukatakan bukan?" ujar Rin dengan nada tinggi. Membuat beberapa pelayan yang berada disana menatap takut. Rin memang selalu bersikap dingin, tapi dia sangat jarang marah. Pernah satu kali Rin marah besar saat para pelayannya lupa membersihkan foto mendiang Ibunya yang memang rutinitas satu bulan sekali, Rin sangat marah saat itu. Bahkan membelah kayu di ruang tengah menjadi dua dengan merobohkan lemari yang ada di dekat sana.

"Rin, ini demi kebaikan kamu,"

Rin menggeram "Kebaikan? Makan tuh kebaikan!" Rin memecahkan vas yang berada tidak jauh dari sana dan langsung berlari keluar dari rumah itu.

"Rin!"

"Sudahlah Tante, aku akan menemukannya. Apapun yang terjadi,"

Ibu Rin menoleh dan tersenyum "Terima kasih ya Piko. Tante tau kamu memang yang terbaik untuk Rin. Keputusan tante untuk menjodohkan kalian memang tidak salah."

Tanpa disadari siapapun, Piko menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sinisnya.

.

.

Rin terus berlari tanpa henti. Dia belum makan seharian ini. Yah... makanan terakhir yang masuk ke dalam lambungnya adalah gulali yang dia beli saat berada di PWP. Lagi, dia harus kemana?

Rin terus berjalan. Lama. Cukup lama ia terus menerus berjalan hingga akhirnya menemukan sebuah rumah pohon usang yang kayunya sudah tidak terlalu bagus.

"Mungkin bisa kujadikan tempat tidur untuk malam ini," Rin tersenyum dan langsung memanjat pohon itu.

"Seandainya Ibu masih ada, aku pasti tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Aku akan tetap menjadi gadis ceria yang tidak pernah bersikap dingin. Aku tidak akan dijodohkan seperti ini. Aku juga pasti boleh pergi ke PWP sendiri... Kenapa Ibu pergi sangat cepat?" Rin membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk.

"Ibu..."

"_Rin..."_

_Rin mendongak "I-Ibu? B-Bagaimana..."_

"_Bukankah Ibu pernah mengatakan kalau Ibu akan selalu menjaga Rin?"_

_Rin tersenyum dan langsung menghambur dipelukan sang Ibu "Rin jangan sedih ya. Sebenarnya ini semua hanya perlu waktu untuk mengakhirinya,"_

"_Tapi Bu... Rin benar benar sudah tidak tahan. Rin... Rin benar benar tidak ingin di jodohkan. Rin...sudah menyukai orang lain. Benar benar tulus dari hati Rin,"_

"_Semua keputusan ada di tangan Rin. Ibu hanya ingin menenangkan Rin saja,"_

_Rin mengangguk "Dengan Ibu yang hadir disini, Rin sudah merasa cukup."_

"_Kalau begitum Ibu harus pergi sekarang. Jika terlalu lama, langit akan kacau. Sebaiknya, Rin pikirkan saja dulu baik baik apa yang memang harus Rin lakukan,"_

"_I-Ibu? Bu... Jangan pergi lagi..."_

_Bash!_

"Ibu!" teriak Rin. Dia melihat sekeliling. Kosong dan tidak ada siapapun.

"Mimpi ya," ujarnya lirih "Lagipula, tidak mungkin Ibu benar benar datang. Tapi... Ibu pasti sangat mencemaskanku sampai sampai datang dalam mimpiku,"

Rin menatap keluar rumah pohon itu. Pemandangan langit sore memang sangat menyenangkan. Mengingatkannya pada kenangan indahnya dan kedua orang tuanya. Sungguh... kalau memang seperti ini, dia lebih memilih menjadi rakyat biasa tanpa harus memiliki harta yang melimpah.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang hari ini. Len mendatangi perpustakaan seperti biasanya. Kemarin, dia berjanji akan bertemu dengan Rin disini. Tapi Rin dimana? Apa dia tidak masuk?

Len terus menyusuri rak rak buku itu. Tapi nihil. Dia tidak juga menemukan Rin. Orang yang ditunggunya. Segera saja ia keluar dari perpsutakaan dan melangkah cepat di koridor. Dia ingin segera bertemu dengan Rin. Mungkin, Rin masih ke kelasnya.

"Rin?" panggil Len saat sampai dikelasnya. Mendadak kelas menjadi hening. Dia seharusnya tau kalau hanya Rin yang tidak menyadari bahwa dia adalah anak kelas 1-A. Astaga... dia akan mendapatkan hukuman apa kali ini?

"Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Tapi bisakah aku bertemu dengan Rin?" bermodalkan nekat, Len terus bertanya.

Hening.

Semuanya masih tetap membungkam mulut mereka masing masing. Hingga akhirnya, seorang perempuan berambut teal berdiri dan mendekati Len.

"Kau Len Kagamine bukan? Idola kelas 1-A yang sangat mereka banggakan. Kh! Idola macam apa yang melanggar peraturan sekolah?"

Len hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Tapi karena kau sama keras kepalanya dengan Rin, maka... akan kuberi tau!"

Len mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Rin tidak masuk hari ini. Tadi pagi aku datang ke rumahnya, pelayannya mengatakan kalau dia kabur dari rumah. Entah karena apa. Ingat! Aku mengatakan ini karena Rin adalah teman terdekatku dan aku tau apa yang dia inginkan,"

Len menatap kaget "K-Kabur?"

Perempuan berambut teal itu mengangguk "Ya. Dia kabur dari rumah. Pulang sekolah ini, aku akan langsung mencarinya. Tapi, kalau kau menemukannya terlebih dulu, katakan padanya kalau Miku Hatsune marah padanya!"

Len tersenyum tipis "Terima kasih. Akan kukenalkan kau pada temanku Kaito nanti!" Len berteriak dan langsung berlari.

Miku hanya menatapnya dengan senyum yang juga tipis "Aku tau kau tidak membuat pilihan yang salah, Rin. Tapi... orang orang yang melihatnya akan menganggap ini salah."

"Miku, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Miku menoleh "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan, Teto. Ingat saat Rin menceritakan tentang seseorang yang dia sukai?"

Teto menatap Miku bingung "Tapi bukankah Rin mengatakan kalau orang yang disukainya juga berasal dari _Regular_?"

"Dia pasti tidak tau apa apa tentang bocah Kagamine itu. Seorang idola kelas A, digilai banyak perempuan. Jenius dan yang pasti membius dengan pesonanya itu,"

"Eh? Jangan jangan kau juga menyukai Len?"

"Haha!" Miku tertawa "Aku hanya menyukai satu orang. Sebentar lagi, aku akan berkenalan dengannya. Semoga Kagamine itu tidak berbohong."

"Oh ya, tapi bukankah ada seseorang yang benar benar tergila gila karena Len? Apakah mungkin Rin..."

"Percayakan padanya. Dia pasti bisa menghadapi Neru."

.

.

Teng...

Dentang lonceng sekolah hari ini benar benar terasa berbeda dalam pikiran Len. Dia segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas.

Bruk!

"Akh!" Len menggerutu kesal saat terjatuh akibat menabrak seseorang. Segera ia berdiri lagi dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Len?" suara perempuan.

Mata Len membola saat melihat siapa yang di tabrak. Tiba tiba dia menarik kembali uluran tangannya.

"Aku sedang sibuk Neru. Tolong jangan ganggu aku!"

Neru langsung berdiri "Kenapa kamu tidak pernah bisa menerimaku, hah? Apa aku begitu tidak sempurna dimatamu, hah?!"

Len menatap Neru datar "Diamlah. Aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu. Aku sudah menyukai seseorang. Sekarang, menyingkir dari hadapanku!" bentak Len kasar.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kamu memberi tau siapa orang yang kau sukai!"

Len menggeram. Kalau dia memberi tau Neru mengenai ini, dia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Rin. Tapi kalau seperti ini terus, dia tidak akan bisa mencari Rin.

"Len!"

Saat Len sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Neru langsung memeluknya erat. Membuat Len langsung tersadar dan berusaha menjauhkan Neru darinya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan pelukan ini sampai kau memberi tau siapa orang yang kau sukai!"

"Lepaskan!"

Neru menggeleng "Tidak! Tidak akan pernah kulepaskan sampai kau memberi tauku mengenai apa yang kumau!"

"Baiklah! Namanya Rin Kagine! Puas kau?!" Len membentak sangat tegas sampai sampai dengan spontan Neru melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sekarang, minggir!" bentak Len. Dengan mata yang masih membola, Neru menyingkir. Memberikan jalan pada Len.

Dengan langkah tegas, Len terus berlari di koridor sekolah. Mengabakan papan besar yang tertempel di dinding dengan tulisan 'DILARANG BERLARI DI KORIDOR'

"Rin... kamu dimana?"

Pantas saja semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Ternyata ini pasalnya. Entahlah, tapi Len merasa hatinya dan Rin memang sudah terhubung. Dia merasakan suatu kecemasan semalam. Rui juga terus menerus memaksanya menghubungi Rin. Tapi jujur saja, Len masih terlalu gugup kalau harus menelepon. Bagaimana dia harus berkata? Tidak mungkin kan dia berkata 'Rin apa kau baik baik saja?', Rin pasti akan mentertawainya!

Sementara itu, Neru masih terpaku pada posisinya semula. Gadis berambut Blonde itu menggeram kesal.

"Rin Kagine? Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya!" geram Neru kesal. Sangat kesal sampai sampai ingin mematahkan gigi _Sir_ Luki.

"Lihat dia!" tunjuk Miku yang sedang bersandar di dinding yang ada di dekat sana. Jari telunjuknya mengarah tepat pada Neru yang sedang membelakanginya. Sebenarnya, dia hanya ingin menyerahkan beberapa dokumen kepada_ Miss _Meiko yang sedang berbicara dengan Kepala Sekolah yang merupakan Ayahnya, tapi tanpa sengaja Miku melihat semua kejadian tadi yang membuatnya dengan suka rela berhenti dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Teto mengangguk "Benar benar kasihan ya,"

Miku mengangguk sambil tersenyum sinis "Ya. Dia adalah seorang_ playgirl_. Dari dulu, aku sudah membencinya. Sekarang karena dia telah berurusan dengan Rin, aku semakin membencinya."

"Kau mengenalnya Miku?"

Miku berdiri tegap "Kita lihat saja nanti," setelahnya, Miku dan Teto langsung pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Neru yang masih menggeram kesal.

Drt...

Neru mengambil handphone dari saku seragamnya "Piko? Kenapa dia menelponku? Tidak biasanya dia menelponku..."

"Hai Kakak Sepupu!" sapa Piko saat Neru sudah mengangkat teleponnya. Neru hanya berdecak kesal.

"Katakan apa maumu!"

"Aku perlu bantuanmu. Kau bersekolah di Akademi yang sama dengan Rin Kagine bukan? Aku ingin kita bekerja sama,"

Mendengar kata Rin Kagine membuat Neru merasa benar benar marah. Tapi kalau Piko berbicara dengan nada seperti itu, pasti ...

"Temui aku di _cafe_ biasanya malam ini jam tujuh tepat. Kita akan membicarakan hal penting ini, adik sepupuku." Dan Neru langsung mematikan handphonenya. Sebuah senyuman sinis melekat pada bibirnya.

"Kita akan segera tau siapa yang akan menang Rin Kagine. Diantara kita, hanya akan ada satu. Dan itu **aku**." Neru menggertakan gigi-giginya. Benar benar menampakkan kalau dia adalah antagonis di fic ini.

Dari ujung koridor, seseorang mendengar dan melihat semua kejadiannya. Kacamata hitam yang ia pakai menutupi warna matanya. Juga topi hitam itu, membuat penampilannya benar benar tersamarkan dari mata orang orang yang ingin tau. Sambil menurunkan posisi topinya, dia berbalik.

"Ini semua akan segera berakhir," ucapnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku mantel yang ia kenakan. Sedikit aneh karena mengingat ini bukanlah musim dingin. Melainkan musim semi yang menyegarkan.

.

.

Rin terus memandangi terbenamnya matahari sambil memeluk kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Dia sungguh merindukan rumahnya, teman temannya, tapi bagaimana? Dia tidak mungkin kembali ke rumah dan juga, dia tidak membawa pakaian, mana mungkin kan dia pergi ke sekolah? Mana ponselnya juga habis pulsa. Uang habis untuk membeli roti sebagai makan siangnya. Aduh...

"Astaga! Dimana Rin?"

Merasa ada yang menyebut namanya, Rin menunduk. Rambutnya terjuntai ke bawah menatap orang yang saat ini ada di bawah pohon itu.

"Len?"

Orang itu mendongak yang membuat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Rin. Sekejap, mata orang itu membola.

"Rin?"

Rin tidak tau harus berkata apa, jadi dia hanya memilih diam. Dia senang bisa bertemu dengan Len, tapi apa Len akan marah padanya?

"Rin!" ucap Len saat sudah sampai di rumah pohon. Rin hanya membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya yang tertekuk.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku begitu mencemaskanmu! Apa kau tau kalau aku belum makan hari ini karena kau tidak membuatkanku _bento_!"

Rin sedikit cengo mendengarnya. Ini berlebihan bukan?

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kau sakit, Len?"

Len menggeleng "Sudahlah! Yang penting aku bisa menemukanmu! Matahari terbenamnya indah ya? Walaupun tidak melihatnya di pantai, tapi tetap saja sinarnya indah ya," Len berujar dan merangkul Rin dengan satu tangannya.

Spontan wajah Rin langsung memerah. Namun ia senang. Senang sekali. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghentikan waktu.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi? Aku tau kita memang baru berteman. Tapi aku harap kau sudah percaya padaku,"

Rin menoleh dan tersenyum getir "Tentu saja aku percaya padamu, Len..."

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan. Dengan menceritakan hal yang membuatmu sedih, akan melegakan hatimu, Rin."

Rin mengangguk "Sebenarnya, aku ingin dijodohkan oleh Ibuku. Semenjak Ibu kandungku meninggal, segala kehidupanku serba di atur. Semuanya terasa seperti aku ini hanyalah pion catur yang dipindahkan sesuai keinginan pemainnya. Aku... Aku tidak ingin dijodohkan,"

Len membelai kepala Rin perlahan. Berusaha menangkan.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Ibumu menjodohkanmu. Zaman sekarang masih ada acara perjodohan? Bukankah sudah tidak zamannya?"

Rin terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Len "Terima kasih." Rin memeluk Len pelan. Membuat Len menampakkan wajah kagetnya. Rin menghela nafas lega.

"Setidaknya bebanku sedikit berkurang saat ini,"

Mendengarnya membuat Len juga lega. Dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya menggagalkan perjodohan Rin, tapi dia juga tidak ingin Rin dijodohkan. Jadi dia harus bagaimana?

"Kau tau... satu minggu lagi, pohon sakura di Taman Sakura akan mekar. Bagaimana kalau kita melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam disana berdua?"

Wajah Rin memerah saat mendengarnya. Apa itu berarti Len mengajaknya kencan? Atau hanya sekedar jalan jalan saja?

"Yah... untuk menghilangkan perasaan kalutmu itu,"

Rin mengendus "Ya. Baiklah... Oh ya, Len bolehkah aku bertanya mengenai Lenka?"

Len menoleh lalu mengangguk "Ya. Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

Rin menunduk "Kau mengatakan kalau aku mengingatkanmu pada Lenka. Apa sifatku yang sama dengannya? Apa bagian diriku yang sama dengannya?"

"Entahlah... aku juga tidak tau Rin. Aku merasa sangat nyaman saat bersamanya, dan perasaan itu juga kurasakan saat bersamamu,"

Rin terpaku.

"Wah... lihat mataharinya!" tunjuk Len ke arah matahari terbenam. Membuat Rin langsung memfokuskan pandangannya pada matahari terbenam itu.

.

.

Neru terus berjalan dengan gayanya yang arogan. _Dress_ hitam selutut, cardigan, kaca mata hitam, _high heels _hitam dan yang pasti kalung perak kesayangannya, semuanya tampak berkilauan ditubuhnya. Saat ini, dia menggerai rambut Blonde nya itu.

"Kau datang lama sekali," seseorang yang sedang menyeruput _latte_ nya itu menatap Neru dengan pandangan sedikit kesal.

"Kau pikir urusanku hanya ini?" tanya Neru sedikit ketus "Lalu apa yang harus kita bicarakan tentangnya?"

"Rin Kagine, calon tunanganku. Dia melarikan diri dari rumah."

Penjelasan Piko membuat Neru sedikit mematung. Rin calon tunangan Piko? Bagaimana bisa terjadi?

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Piko menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya "Lacak keberadaannya. Aku tau kalau kau bisa menggunakan sistem GPS dengan sangat baik, bukan?"

Neru tersenyum sinis "Itu sangat mudah bagiku, Piko. Tapi apa yang kudapatkan, hah? Aku tidak ingin pulang dengan tangan kosong. Aku tau kau pasti sudah memikirkannya, bukan?"

Piko menghela nafas dan kembali menegak_ latte _nya "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kau membuat Rin Kagine itu pergi sejauh mungkin dari calon pacarku, Len Kagamine. Bagaimana? Kau bisa?"

Piko tampak berfikir "Akan kuusahakan,"

"Kau tau kalau aku tidak menyukai jawaban ragu bukan? Aku butuh sebuah jawaban pasti. Aku tidak mau menerima keraguanmu itu!"

Piko menghela nafas "Akan kuurus dengan baik, Kakak sepupu."

Neru tersenyum sinis "Sudah seharusnya seperti itu,"

Setelah mengatakannya, Neru langsung mengambil laptop yang diserahkan oleh Piko. Dengan mengutak-ngatik sedikit, Neru kembali menyerahkan laptop itu pada Piko.

"Ini lokasinya sekarang, cukup jauh dari sini. Sebaiknya kita pergi kesana sekarang juga. Kalau tidak, ada kemungkinan dia akan pindah lokasi."

Piko mengangguk "Ya."

.

.

Len melambaikan tangannya ke arah Rin. Sebelumnya Len meminta izin untuk pulang sebentar mengambil makanan dan tentunya dia juga harus mandi kan? Rin tersenyum dan balas melambaikan tangannya dengan anggun.

"Satu hari lagi tidur di kondisi seperti ini," Rin menghela nafas berat

"Rin Kagine..."

Rin menegang mendengar suara itu. Itu bukan suara Len, Miku ataupun Teto. Dia tidak familiar dengan suara ini. Tapi dia yakin kalau pemilik suara ini bukanlah orang yang baik.

Rin menoleh takut dan mendapati sepasang mata _gold_ sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan benci.

"Kau tau bagaimana perasaan semua murid Akademi saat mengetahui kau sebenarnya anak berdarah biru asli? Astaga... Benar juga. Tentu saja kau tidak mempedulikannya? Tapi bagaimana jika Len tau, hm?"

Rin menegang mendengarnya. Bagaimana ini?

"Kau tau... Sebenarnya Len itu anak kelas 1-A."

Kata kata Neru kali ini benar benar membuat tubuh Rin seakan mati rasa. 1-A? Kenapa Len tidak pernah memberi tahunya? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau penampilan Len benar benar mencerminkan orang kaya raya? Kenapa dia bodoh sekali! Juga, kenapa dia bisa terjerat pesona laki laki itu?!

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan semua kehidupan sinetron kalian ini? Bagus kah? Atau perlu sutradara baru ya..."

Rin diam. Dia masih terlalu terkejut untuk menjawab. Lagipula, dia harus menjawab apa? Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan mulutnya saat ini.

"Kau... walaupun kau anak bangsawan asli berdarah biru, kau tetap tidak pantas untuk orang seperti Len! Dia terlalu sempurna untuk gadis seperti mu!" tunjuk Neru tepat di depan mata Rin. Rin balas menatapnya tajam.

"Aku... Aku tidak takut!"

Neru tidak terkejut mendengar kata kata Rin. Dia sudah mempersiapkan semua ini sebelumnya. Dia tau kalau Rin pasti akan berkata seperti itu.

"Kau tau siapa ayahku? Biar kuperkenalkan, namanya adalah Sir Dell. Penanggung jawab kelas 1-A. Len... dia bisa dikeluarkan kapan saja,"

Rin lagi lagi kaget mendengarnya. Matanya sedikit membola.

"Kenapa kau menganggu Len? Kalau kau membenciku, buat urusan denganku! Jangan libatkan dia!"

Neru tersenyum sinis "Sepertinya tidak bisa..."

"Jadi, apa yang kau harapkan, hah?! Apa yang kau ingin dariku?!" bentak Rin kasar.

Neru semakin melebarkan senyuman sinisnya "Mudah saja. Jauhi Len dan kalian berdua tidak akan mendapatkan masalah apapun."

"A-Apa? Apa kau gila? Aku tidak mungkin menjauhi orang yang kusukai?!"

"Kalau seperti itu, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kepopuleran dan derajat Len di 1-A. Karena mulai besok ..."

"_Fine_! Aku akan menjauhinya. Asalkan kau jangan ganggu statusnya. Jangan ganggu dia lagi!"

Neru menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada "Aku tidak terlalu tau tentang hal itu, Rin. Kau tau kalau aku ini sedikit pelupa kan?"

Rin menggeram. Dia sungguh tidak ingin menjauhi Len. Tapi ini ... kalau dia harus melihat Len sedih, dia akan lebih memilih menjauhi Len.

"Satu lagi!" Neru berbalik. Membuat rambutnya sedikit terkibas. Rin hanya menatapnya malas dan penuh rasa benci.

"Terima perjodohan dengan Piko. Itu akan membuat jarak yang benar benar terlihat diantara kau dan Len."

Rin langsung berdiri kasar "Kau boleh menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Len! Tapi menerima perjodohan itu? Aku lebih baik mati!"

"Walaupun nantinya Len akan di keluarkan dari Keluarga Kagamine?"

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

Neru menampakkan senyuman sinisnya sekali lagi "Keluarga Kagamine terkesan tegas. Satu kesalahan, jangan pakai lagi nama Kagamine. Itu prinsip yang sama dengan dikeluarkan dari kelas terelit,"

Rin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Takut. Dia benar benar takut dengan perempuan iblis dihadapannya itu.

"A-Aku..."

"Satu..." Neru mulai menghintung dengan jari tangannya "Dua ..." Neru memperhatikan kuku-kukunya "Dua setengah..."

"Oke! Aku akan terima perjodohan itu! Tapi jangan apa-apakan Len! Biarkan dia melakukan kegiatan sehari harinya seperti biasa!"

" , kembalilah ke rumahmu dan katakan pada Ibumu untuk menerima perjodohan itu. Aku yakin setelahnya semua akan berjalan baik,"

"Ya..." Rin membatin "Kecuali hubunganku dengan Len yang akan menjadi semakin jauh setiap harinya,"

"Bagus! Juga, kuingatkan sekali lagi, jangan pernah dekati atau bahkan temui Len lagi! Aku benar benar akan membuktikan kebenaran ucapanku kalau kau melanggar perjanjian kita! Aku benar benar tidak menyukai seseorang yang melanggar janji,"

Rin menunduk sedih "Y-Ya"

.

.

Rin membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pelan hingga menimbulkan suara derit yang cukup keras. Wajahnya sungguh berbeda dengan biasanya. Kali ini, wajahnya benar benar menampakkan keterpurukan. Biasanya, dia terlihat tegas dan tidak membutuhkan orang lain, tapi kali ini dia terlihat lemah. Begitu lemah dan rapuh hingga seperti saat kau menyentuhnya, dia akan tersebar menjadi ribuan dedaunan yang langsung terbang ditiup angin.

"Rin!" Lola—Ibu Rin, langsung memeluknya erat. Rin masih tetap memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya. Sungguh, dia tidak bisa mengubah raut wajahnya saat ini.

"Ibu sudah berfikir, tidak apa kalau Rin tidak ingin di jodohkan. Ibu ..."

"Tidak. Jodohkan aku dengan Piko."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tau aku plin plan, tapi tolong kabulkan permintaanku yang satu ini. Ini..." Rin menghentikan kata katanya.

"... demi orang yang kucintai." Rin melanjutkan kata katanya di dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Ibu akan menelepon keluarga Utatane. Rin istirahatlah di kamar ya. Ayah dan Ibu sungguh mencemaskan Rin."

Rin mengangguk dan langsung melemparkan tasnya ke pelayan. Begitupun sepatu yang dari tadi ditentengnya.

Dengan kecepatan siput, Rin menaiki tangga rumahnya. Wajahnya tertunduk. Seandainya dia masuk ke kelas 1-A menuruti nasihat Ayahnya, pasti hubungannya dengan Len akan lancar lancar saja. Argh! Ini memang salahnya! Semua ini salahnya!

.

.

Rin berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Miku dan Teto sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Rin, ayolah... bersemangat sedikit."

Rin tetap diam dan tidak menjawab. Hingga akhirnya di menatap sosok yang ia rindukan datang ke arahnya.

"Aku akan mengambil jalan memutar,"

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Teto bingung. Miku juga bingung, tapi dia hanya menaikkan satu alisnya pertanda tanda tanya.

"Aku... ini bukan urusan kalian!" Rin langsung berbalik, tapi tangannya langsung ditahan oleh bocah Kagamine.

"Rin, kamu kenapa?" tanya Len pelan. Ingin rasanya Rin memeluk orang ini sekarang juga. Semalam terasa seperti sebulan karena dia tau esoknya harus menjauhi Len. Dia bahkan tidak tidur dengan nyenyak semalam. Matanya masih sedikit sembab karena menangis. Dia bahkan terkena pilek karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Lepas!" bentak Rin tanpa menoleh dan langsung menghempaskan tangan Len dengan kasar.

"Lho? Rin? Kamu kok..."

Rin berbalik dan menunjuk tepat ke arah Len "Ini semua bukan urusan kamu!"

"Tapi..."

"Kamu ini sok akrab banget sih! Bisa kan kamu pergi dari hidup aku? Kamu itu ganggu hidup aku yang tenang! Pergi!"

Len menatap Rin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kemana Rin-nya yang biasanya? Kenapa Rin berubah menjadi seperti ini?

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kamu menjelaskan semuanya. Lalu kalian berdua, tolong pergi dulu." Len melirik ke arah Miku dan Teto yang membalas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku ingin kau pergi dari hidupku, Len!"

Len mendesah "Setidaknya kau masih mau menyebut namaku,"

Rasanya Rin sudah mau menangis saat ini. Kalau bukan karena perjanjiannya dengan Neru, dia yakin dia sudah memeluk Len erat dan mengatakan kalau semua yang dia katakan adalah kebohongan belaka.

"Aku tau terjadi sesuatu padamu, kan?"

Rin menggeleng "Jauhi aku!" bentaknya. Jika Len menatap lurus ke arah matanya, Len akan melihat genangan air yang mulai berkumpul disana.

"Baiklah kalau seperti itu. Tapi aku akan terus mencarimu besok, besok, besok dan besoknya lagi dan besok dan sampai kau mau memberi tahukan semuanya padaku."

Lalu Len pergi meninggalkan Rin. Meninggalkan sosok yang saat ini tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat karena menahan rasa sakit, menahan tangis dan menahan rasa rindunya saat ini.

.

.

1 minggu kemudian...

Selama tujuh hari terakhir, Rin memang selalu menjaga jarak dengan Len. Dia selalu berkata kasar kalau Len mencoba mendekatinya, tapi sejujurnya, batinnya amat sangat tersiksa.

Saat ini, matahari sudah berada di puncak. Panas dan menyengat. Tapi Rin tetap memutuskan berdiri di balkonnya. Dia dikunci dikamarnya agar tidak kabur lagi. Sebenarnya ini bukan kehendak Ibu tirinya, tapi kehendak ayahnya. Besok adalah hari pertunangan Rin dan Piko, jadi untuk menjaga keamanan, Rin dikunci di kamarnya.

"Seandainya aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu Len..."

"Kau bisa kok Rin!"

Rin menoleh ke samping "Miku?"

"Ikut denganku sekarang. Teto dan Rui sudah menunggu di mobil. Gumi sudah memberitahukan semuanya pada kami kalau Neru dan Piko bekerja sama untuk membuatmu seperti ini kan?"

Rin terpaku. Gumi Megpoid adalah sahabatnya yang pergi ke United States dua tahun lalu. Dia sangat suka memakai mantel dan topi. Katanya, itu berguna untuk menutupi auratnya. Haha... apa apaan dia.

"Dia mendengar perkataan Neru di koridor," Miku kembali menjelaskan.

"Tapi kalau aku bertemu dengan Len, maka..."

"Neru membohongimu, ayahnya bukan penanggung jawab 1-A!"

"Tapi _Sir_ Dell memang benar penanggung jawab 1-A, kan, Miku? Sudahlah... aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko,"

"Sir Dell adalah Ayah dari Haku. Sepupuku!"

Rin terdiam mendengarnya. Perlahan, air mata meluncur dengan derasnya dari pelupuk matanya. Dia... dia melakukan hal yang sia sia, kah?

"Bawa aku Miku! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Len sekarang juga!" pinta Rin pada Miku yang masih berdiri di tangga itu.

Miku tersenyum dan langsung menuruni tangga disusul Rin

Saat sudah turun, Miku dan Rin langsung berlari menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana. Saat keduanya sudah masuk, mobil langsung berjalan.

"Kak Rin!" Rui langsung memeluk 'calon' kakaknya itu.

"Rui..." Rin mengelus puncak kepala bocah cilik itu.

"Rin, apa kamu ingin melihat rekaman saat Miku menghajar Neru tadi?" tanya Teto yang masih fokus menyetir. Rin mengeryitkan alis.

"Apa karena aku?" tanya Rin hati hati.

Miku tertawa pelan "Alasan pertama, karena kamu Rin. Tapi sebenarnya aku memang sudah sangat benci dengannya sedari dulu. Dia orang yang mencampakkan Kak Mikuo... Aku dendam padanya..."

Rin tersenyum mendengarnya "Tapi... apa Len juga menyukaiku? Maksudku bagaimana dengan orang yang dia cintai itu? Lenka..."

"Tenanglah Kak. Rui tau kalau Kakak Rin adalah satu satunya yang ada di hati Kak Len. Oh ya, bisakah kita ke suatu tempat dulu sebelum ke tempat Kak Len?" ujar Rui pelan.

Rin membelai lembut rambut Rui dan mengangguk. Saat mobil berhenti di depan pemakaman kota, keempat orang itu turun dari mobil. Berjalan menuju sebuah makam yang terawat. Makam itu berada di tengah dan ada sebuket bunga di atasnya.

"Ini makamnya..." Rui menunjuk ke arah makam yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Rin menatap nisan makam itu 'Lenka Kagamine'.

"Kagamine?" kaget Rin. Rui hanya tersenyum getir menanganggapinya.

"Ya, Kagamine. Dia adalah kakak kandung Rui dan Kak Len."

Rin tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ternyata Lenka adalah...

"Bawa aku ke tempat Len sekarang juga! Kumohon..."

.

.

Seseorang yang mengenakan mantel dan topi itu mendekat ke arah Len yang sedang bersandar digerbang sekolah. Ya... ini memang masih jam pelajaran. Miku dan Teto melarikan diri demi menjemput Rin.

"Kau memerlukan penjelasan?"

Len menoleh "Siapa kau?"

Orang itu membuka topinya dan menampakkan rambut hijaunya "Gumi Megpoid. Anak dari pemilik Akademi ini."

Len terpaku melihat sosok itu. Gumi Megpoid? Dia terkenal. Sangat terkenal. Tentu saja bukan?

"Aku sahabat Rin. Kau sudah salah paham dengannya..."

"Apa maksudmu? Dia yang menjauhiku terlebih dulu!"

"Kh!" Gumi terkekeh "Kau tidak mengerti perasaan perempuan. Kemarin dia masih tersenyum padamu, tapi esoknya, dia ingin kau menjauhinya, itu artinya dia sedang mencoba menyelamatkanmu..."

"M-Maksudmu?"

Gumi memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantel "Perempuan akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dicintainya, karena perasaan mereka sangat peka,"

Len mematung "J-Jelaskan!"

"Neru Akita. Dia mengancam Rin."

"Mengancam? Apa maksudmu dengan kata mengancam? Apa maksudnya semua ini? Jelaskan padaku!"

Gumi menampakkan wajah datarnya "Piko Utatane, orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan Rin, adalah sepupu Neru. Mereka bekerja sama untuk menjauhkanmu dengan Rin. Mereka berbohong kalau penganggung jawab 1-A adalah Ayah Neru sehingga kau bisa dikeluarkan dari 1-A kapan saja. Mereka juga mengatakan kalau Kagamine itu sangat tegas, kalau kau dikeluarkan dari 1-A, kau akan dikeluarkan dari keluarga Kagamine."

Mata Len membola mendengarnya "Rin... dimana dia sekarang?"

"Datanglah ketempat hatimu ingin datang,"

.

.

_**05.40 PM**_

Rin berjalan mendekat ke arah seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi bercatkan warna putih itu. Perasaannya benar benar sudah ingin tumpah saat ini.

"Len..." satu tangannya memegang pundak laki laki itu. Membuat secara spontan, laki laki itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Rin?" dengan satu tarikan, membuat kedua saling berpelukan. Menumpahkan segala hal yang terpendam selama satu minggu ini. Melepaskan segala kerinduan dan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam hati mereka. Saat ini, mereka ingin dunia menjadi milik mereka berdua. Hanya berdua.

"Jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku," Len mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok cantik yang saat ini sedang menangis di dadanya.

Rin mengangguk singkat "Y-Ya Len... Iya!"

Bunga sakura yang berguguran menjadi latar kisah mereka. Matahari yang mulai terbenam seperti menjadi saksi bisu kisah mereka. Semuanya... terasa begitu menyenangkan di akhir.

"Rin..." panggil Len lembut, membuat Rin mendongak walaupun tangannya masih memeluk Len. Len tersenyum tipis ke arah Rin dan mengecup dahi Rin pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Air mata Rin kembali meluncur. Air mata kebahagiaan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Tawa... tangis... hal yang memang tidak bisa lepas dari kehidupannya yang penuh gelombang.

"A-Aku juga... Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Rin dengan suara bergetar. Dia masih terlalu bahagia untuk mengatur suaranya sendiri.

Seperti janji mereka, melihat matahari terbenam di tengah guguran bunga sakura, mereka menepati janji itu. Tapi mungkin sebentar lagi karena ...

Len semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin. Membuat Rin spontan menatap dalam mata Aquamarine di hadapannya. Hingga saat nafas keduanya sudah terasa orang masing masing orang di hadapan mereka, mereka saling memejamkan mata dan bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Menyalurkan rasa cinta...

Mengatakan kalau mereka tidak ingin dipisahkan lagi...

Menyerahkan ciuman pertama mereka...

Merasakan kebahagiaan orang yang mereka cintai...

Menetapkan bahwa mereka akan selalu menjaga orang dihadapan mereka...

"Aku mencintaimu," Len mengucapkannya lagi setelah dia melepaskan ciuman mereka. Rin tersenyum dan kembali memeluknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Terbawa suasana yang memang mendukung, ciuman kedua pun terjadi, dengan lebih lembut dan hati hati. Ciuman yang mengatakan kalau mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan lagi, kecuali oleh sang waktu.

.

.

Rin membuka pintu rumah itu dan langsung mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari Ibunya. Pelukan hangat yang merasuk bahkan sampai ke tulangnya.

"Rin... Maafkan Ibu karena tidak mengetahui semuanya... Teman-temanmu sudah mengatakan semuanya. Maafkan Ibu dan Ayah, nak!"

Rin mengangguk pelan dan menampakkan senyumannya. Senyuman yang belum pernah ia tampakkan kepada kedua orang tuanya sebelumnya.

"Aku cinta kalian berdua," Rin berujar pada Ayah dan Ibu yang ada dihadapannya. Setidaknya, sekarang dia sadar, kalau dia mempunyai masalah, dia bisa menceritakannya pada sahabat dan keluarganya. Karena merekalah yang akan membantu dan mengerti Rin.

"Istirahatlah..." Ayah Rin—Leon, membelai lembut rambut anaknya itu. Rin mengangguk lalu segera menaiki tangga.

Tut...

Saat berada di tengah tangga, dia merasakan handphonenya bergetar. Segera saja ia ambil dan dia buka _e-mail_ yang masuk

_From : Kagamine Len_

_For : Kagami Rin_

_Body : Besok, aku akan pindah ke kelasmu, sayang._

Rin memerah begitu membaca isi pesan Len. Sayang? Astaga... dengan kecepatan cahaya, Rin langsung melesat menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak tau bagaimana wajahnya saat bertemu dengan Len besok...

_**Ditempat lain...**_

Len membuka handphonenya dan segera membuka _e-mail_ balasan dari pacarnya.

_From : Kagami Rin_

_For : Kagamine Len_

_Body : Berhentilah menggodaku! Aku tidak tau bagaimana wajahku saat bertemu denganmu besok! _ Tapi, tidak sabar bertemu denganmu, sayang._

Len terkekeh pelan membacanya. Ya... semenjak Ibu dan Kakaknya meninggal dalam kecelakaan, Rin orang pertama yang bisa mengembalikan kehangatan hatinya.

END


End file.
